joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Deoxys (How I Want It)
Summary "Deoxys Can't Beat _____ Because.." "Stomp Match" TRIG-''' Powers and Stats 'Tier:3-B '(Vs Battles Wiki For Reasons) 'Highly 6-A '''Likely '''6-A Highly 1-A '''Likely '''3-C Highly 4-C Highly 2-A '''Likely '''5-A Highly 7-B '''Likely '''9-C ' 'Name:'Deoxys '''Origin:Sans2345 (Verse) Gender:'Male '''Age:'Unknown 'Classification:'Alien,Pokemon 'Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Physic Abilities (Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight),Electricity Manipulation,Afterimage Creation,Energy Manipulation,Statistics Amplification,Adaptive Transformation,Healing,Body Control,Possession,Power Nullfication,BFR,Duplcation,Enhanced Senses,Magnetism Manipulation,Illusion Creation,Attack Reflection,Invisibility,Portal Creation,Precognition,Pocket Reality Manipulation,Can Create Auroras,Can Survive In The Vacuum Of Space,Can Manipulate its cellular structure, to absorb attacks, Resistance to Fighting and Psychic Type moves, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 & 3),Resistance To Adaptation,Resistance To Power Absorption,Resistance To BFR,Resistance To Power Nullification,Resistance To Existence Erasure,Resistance To Memory Erasure,Resistance To Time Stop,Resistance To Poison Manipulation,Resistance To Elemental Manipulation,Resistance To Soul Manipulation,Resistance To Toon Force,Power Absorption,Energy Absorption,Regeneration,Darkness Manipulation,4th Wall Awareness,Energy Manipulation,Energy Projection,Resistance To Reality Manipulation,Resistance To Space Erasure,Resistance To Time Erasure,Forcefield Creation,Teleportation,Able To Create Clones Of Itself 'Attack Potency:Planet Level '(From Vs Battles For Reasons) 'Galaxy Level '(Destroyed 4 Or 5 Planets) 'Star Level '(Destroyed Many Cosmic Beings) '''Speed:Sub-Relativistic '''Likely '''Higher '''Most Likely '''Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Planet Class Durability:Planet Level ' '''Stamina:'Very High (Able to use extremely powerful techniques without noticeable exhaustion and it can directly fight against even other Legendary Pokémon, such as Rayquaza) 'Range:'Extended melee range. Planetary with certain moves of various types. 'Standard Equipment:'None Notable 'Intelligence:'Extremely high '''Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pressure: Deoxys' power exerts a certain amount of psychological pressure on its foes, causing their stamina to wane more quickly. * Hyper Beam: Deoxys fires an energy beam of pure destruction at its targets. It may have to recharge afterwards. * Psycho Boost: Deoxys' signature move. Deoxys fires an extremely powerful energy projectile at the foe. * Extreme Speed: Deoxys can move at very high speeds to strike the foe before they can even properly react under normal circumstances. * Zap Cannon: Deoxys fires a very powerful, electric projectile sphere at the foes, ensuring that they are also suffering paralysis. * Protect: Deoxys creates a virtually impenetrable force field that defends it from virtually any attack. * Night Shade: Deoxys fires a black beam of energy with a red or purple outline at the foes. * Psychic: Deoxys uses strong psychokinesis to use for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means, such as lifting target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Double Team: Deoxys can create illusory copies of itself. This also raises its evasiveness. * Recover: Deoxys regenerates from virtually any damage, including its whole body. * Teleport: Deoxys can teleport itself to escape from the battle and move around the battlefield. * Reflect: Deoxys sets up a psychic barrier around itself and its allies that halves the power of physically based attacks. * Light Screen: Deoxys sets up a psychic screen around itself and its allies that halves the damage of special attacks. * Safeguard: Deoxys creates a green barrier that prevents almost anything or anyone from reaching it. Also protects it and its allies from status conditions. * Giga Impact: Basically the physical equivalent to Hyper Beam. Deoxys violently tackles the opponents. * Iron Defense: Deoxys coats itself in a layer of metal, presumably iron, to boost its Defense stat. * Leer: Deoxys leers at the opponent lowering their Defense. * Skill Swap: Using its psychic power Deoxys swaps Abilities with the opponent. * Wrap: Deoxys wraps the opponent with its tentacles and constricts them dealing damage over time while they are wrapped. * Knock Off: Deoxys slaps the opponent to knock off their item. Its power doubles if the opponent does indeed have an item that can be knocked off. * Pursuit: Deoxys attacks the opponent with a dark attack that doubles in power should they try to escape. * Snatch: Deoxys steals the opponent's intended move if its either a healing move like Recover or a stat boosting move like Swords Dance and uses it itself. * Psycho Shift: If Deoxys has a status condition it can transfer it to opponent using its psychic power. * Cosmic Power: Deoxys absorbs a power from space to boost its defense and special defense. * Zen Headbutt: Deoxys focuses some psychic power into its head and then headbutts the opponent. This may also cause them to flinch. * Taunt: Deoxys taunts the opponent which only allows them to use offensive attacks. * Spikes: Deoxys layers the ground with up to three layers of spikes that damage any who enter or reenter the fight unless they are in the air when they come in. * Amnesia: Deoxys temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. * Counter: Deoxys reflects any physically based attacks back at the opponent. * Mirror Coat: Deoxys reflects any special attacks back at the opponent. * Swift: Deoxys fires a series of nearly undodgable stars at the opponent. * Agility: Deoxys lightens and relaxes its body to boost its speed. * Superpower: Deoxys attacks the opponent with extreme physical force. This lowers its attacks and defense afterwards however. * Detect: Deoxys sees its opponent's next move and dodges it. Key: Cannon Pokemon Universe ' | '''Mystery Dungeon ' | 'Anime Universe ' | 'Movie Universe ' | 'Trading Card Game ' | 'Manga ' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Sans2345 Pages